My life in the world of silver
by Tai-Kun
Summary: True story
1. Default Chapter Title

My Life in the world of silver  
  
My name is Ash. I know that a lot of people are wondering out there who I am and come from. Well, this is my story.  
  
Alarm clock: Beep Beep Beep Beep. I looked at the clock.333pm. "WHAT! I over slept!" I said. I got out of bed and started to clean my room. After I put my bed and poster away, I herd my mom down the hall calling for me. She gives my pokeGear and tells me that Elm was looking for me.  
  
Then I left my house and went to Elm's lab.'' I have a job for you. I need you to go to Mr. Pokemon's house to get a "discovery" that he found. I'll give you a pokemon to."  
  
"O.k. I'll go and I'll take Cyndoquil." I said. "It can't be that hard can it? By the way, here is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's in Cherrygrove city. Go west and then go north. You'll go past a house with a tree. Here, I'll give you my phone number. Call me when you get there." On the way out, one of Elm's aids gave me a potion for the long trip.  
  
Then I left and went west and ended up in tall grass. That's where it happened, I was attacked by a wild Pidgey. "WOW!! My first pokemon that I will catch in my life." I thought to myself. "Go Cyndoquil!!" I yelled. Tackle attack now!" I said as I yelled the order. Then pidgey used tackle and I went down by 6HP. Then cyndoquil used a berry to heal itself. And with the final attack, pidey was K.O.  
  
I continued on my westerly rout to cherrygrove city. But half way there, I called Elm. The phone rang 2 times and then he answered." Hello, Ash?" but his phone battery ran dead. I f thought that and everything was ok. Then I went to Cherrygrove city, but just before I got there, I found a tree and it had a berry in it. When I picked it up, a rattata. But I made short work of it and my cyindoquil went up one level, to level 6, and it learned smokescreen attack. Then I made it to Cherrygrove city and went to the Pokemon Center and healed my Cyindoquil.  
  
After that, I talked to a man and asked me if I would go on a walk with him. I said o.k. and we started. He showed me thing like the Pokemon Center, the way out of Cherrygrove city, the sea, and finally his house, then he gave me a map card. And I put into my pokegear, and it was a town map. Then I left to go to Mr. Pokemon. I walked for about 5 min and then came to a house with a sign outside and it said "Mr. Pokemon's house. When I went into the house, I saw Mr. Pokemon and another person in the room. Then Mr. Pokrmon told me about his discovery of an egg. He gave me the egg and the other person who is Prof Oak, gave me a pokedex. "That records all data on pokemon that you have and have seen. Then I left and I got a call from Elm, "H-Hello, Ash? It's a disaster. Uh, um It's just a so bad. What should I do..........Oh no.......please get back here NOW !!" yelled prof Elm  
  
Then thinking out loud "I wonder what happened." I said as I thought back to when I called him. Then I started to run back to Cherry grove city. But on the way, I got poisoned by6 a weedle. I k.o. it and cyndoquil went up another level to level 7. Then I stopped to get a berry. Then I got back to cerrygrove city, then I got my pokemon healed and left to go to my home town, New Bark town. Then when I left and then I saw someone. "I want to have a battle with you to see who's pokemon is stronger." The person said. Then we went into a battle. He had a togadile and I sent out my Cyndoquil, and used two tackle attacks and won the battle. Then he ran off and I went on my way to Elm's lab. When I got there, Elm was talking to someone who looked like an officer. Then the officer looked to me and told my what happened. It seems that the person that I battled tool a pokemon from Elm. The officer asked my if I knew the name of this person. Then I said " I think he said that his name was Gary." Then the officer left and I should the pokemon egg to Elm.  
  
Then I left and one Elm's aids gives me 5 pokeballs that are used to catch pokemon. Then I left and talked to my mom, " I know that you're leaving so I'll save some of your money that you get.'' Then I left and I went into the grass and was attacked by a wild pidgey and I thought to my self, " this is the first pokemon that I will catch by my self." Then I let Cyindoquil out and I got the pidgey. Then after that, I battled with youngster Joey. His only pokemonh was a level 4 Rattata. But three tackle attack latter, I won. After I won, I continued my way onto Violet City.   



	2. Default Chapter

  
Chapter 2: Violet City  
  
After I walked out of the guardhouse, I was in Violet City. I went to the pokemon center and healed my team. Then I went to the Sprout tower. My first battle in the tower was one with Sage Chow. He had three Bellsprout. It is a good thing that I had a cyndoquil.  
  
"Cyindoquil, tackle now!" I yelled. After the attack hit, Chow called his attack. After I used my last tackle attack I won the battle. After I beat the last Bellsprout, my Cyindoquil grew to level 10. Then I battled a rattata and I went u to level 11. After a few more battles, I made it to Li, who had the HM05(Flash). But he was in a battle with Gary! And he just got Flash Then I was my turn to battle Li to get the HM. After the first bellsprout, Cyindoquil grew to level 12! And got ember attack! Then I beat his strong HootHoot and grew to level 13. Then I beat Li and got the HM. Then I used the escape rope that I found and went back to the pokemon center. There I healed my pokemon and went to the Violet City Gym with the leader Flanker. But then I herd someone say that you can find a gastly in the tower at night. So I went to the tower and I almost got a gastly and then left to go to the gym. But something happened before I went to the pokemon center. My Cyindoquil EVOLVED! It's name of its evolved for is Quiolava.   
  
After I battled the first two people, I made it to Flanker. The first pokemon that Flanker sent out was a Pidgeotto. "Go Quilava" I yelled "Ember attack."  
  
"Pigeotto! Mud-slap attack, But it mised and was K.O. by the second ember attack. The next pokemon that Flander was a pidge. But that was also ko by Quilava.  
  
"Darn........... My bird pokemon have become flightless. I now present you with the Zephyr badge" Said Flanker in defeat. " I also give you this, TM 31. That is mud-slap." Then I left to go to the pokemon center to heal my wining team. Then I left town. However, on my way, I got a call from Prof. Elm. "Hello Ash? I have discovered something about the egg that you gave me. I wont you to have it. I have sent one of my aids with the egg to Violet City. He is at the pokemon center. So I went to the center and got the egg from the aid. Then I went to the mart to get some more pokeballs and left town. I looked on the map, "The next town that I'm going to is called Azalea town." I said out loud. But first I had to go through The Ruins of Alpha and union cave, and a lot of battling.  
  
As I entered the Ruins of Alpha, I saw a cave, thinking that there might be pokemon in it, I went in. But there was a person in it with a wall with a puzzle on it. She asked my if I could try to solve it, so I tried the puzzle was one of the easiest thing that I have ever done. The puzzle was a picture of an Kubuto. Then when I finished, the floor fell open and I fell into a cave. There strange writing on the walls. I started to walk, but I was feeling a strange thing behind me, like someone was there, but when I turned there was no one there. Then it happened; a pokemon called unown appeared.  
  
While I was battling with pidgey, I thought of something, "The pokemon look like the writing on the walls!" After I battled, I made my way out of the cave and a person came and gave me a pokedex upgrade. Then I left to fallow my path that I was on to go to Azalea town.  
  
Then from behind me," Hey, Hey you! I want to battle you!" Said some kid. And with that, we began the battle. All that I had on me that can still battle was my Quilava and Unown. But I still made fast work of the rattata that he had. Then came the Zubat, that was also vary easy to beat. They were too low of a level to really do any damage to me. Then I saw something on the ground that looked like a pokeball, but was blue instead of red and white. " That's a grate ball." My mind yelled. The I made it to a packmen center to heal my pokemon, then went into the union cave.  
  
Then I had to battle a bird keeper, hiker. During all of this, Quilava grew to level 16.Then I made it past the last two trainers and out of the cave. And into the guard house I went.  



End file.
